


The Girls In 14G

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shirley and Jenny have... loud... neighbours.





	The Girls In 14G

“... Are they always that loud?”

“Pretty much...”

Jenny can’t help smiling, watching as Shirley looked around for the source of the sound. 

“It’s next door...”

Shirley sighs, moving to the sofa, flopping there with a slight groan. 

“That’s practically porn...”

“You get used to it...”

“Maybe we should... pay them back?”

“Is that an invite Ballas?”

Shirley smiles, she can’t help it. There’s something actually adorable about the way Jenny speaks, smirking at her. 

“Maybe it is...”

She is still smiling even when Jenny moves to kiss her, taking her slightly off-guard and getting a reward in the soft noise she lets out, finally just shrugging and letting Jenny have what she wants. Why not, they won’t sleep otherwise...


End file.
